About colours
by kaaii-chaan
Summary: Pero el estar enamorado de ella, no le impedia ver lo que era.// -Arrogante. -Rosácea.


**About colours**

**.  
**

Vale, sí, _quizá _y solo _quizá_, estaba obsesionado con esa chica.

Y _quizá _sus amigos tenían razón.

-Tienes que olvidarla, tío- me había dicho Kiba en una ocasión-. Ya no eres el mismo.

Claro, iba a olvidarla. Como iba a llevarme bien con mi hermano, hacer que mi madre no le dijera _sasu-chan_ delante de sus amigos y hacer que mi padre dejara de usar monosílabos.

-_Hmp._

Bueno, y dejar de decir monosílabos.

-Pues yo no creo que deba olvidarla- protestó Naruto, cruzándose de brazos- si el teme está enamorado, debemos apoyarle.

Vale, para. Hasta aquí hemos llegado. Que yo sepa _nunca _había dicho que estuviera enamorado. Solo estaba irracional e involuntariamente atraído por esa _rosácea _chica.

Oh, pero por el hecho de que estuviera…atraído por esa chica, no me impedía ver de que tipo era. Estaba convencido que en su mundo solo existían cosas blandas, dulces y extremadamente…uhmm…bueno, _rosas._

-Eh, eh. Ahí viene- Naruto me dio un codazo. Por mi parte, lo fulminé con la mirada- ¡Vamos! Acércate y dile algo, hombre.

Recibí tal empujón de mi amigo que de no haber sido por unas frágiles manos que me sostuvieron por la espalda, me habría caído por culpa de un traspié.

-Oh, no, no. Dios, ¡Lo siento muchísimo!- se disculpó una sonrojada pelirrosa- a veces soy tan torpe.

Y allí estaba, sonrojada a más no poder. Pero…

…¿De que estaba hablando? Ella no había hecho _nada_.

-No tranquila, si he sido yo quien…

-…Es que no miraba por donde iba, bueno, la verdad es que mis amigas me han empujado. Pero no voy a entrar en detalles. La cuestión es que por suerte he ido a parar en tu espalda, ¡Que si no!- rió un poco histérica.

-Tranquila, mis amigos también me han empujado- se tocó nerviosamente el cuello de la camisa.

-¿Dices que también te han empujado? ¡Que casualidad!- _¿casualidad? _¿De verdad ella creía eso?- Mis amigas…-se giró y…

…Allí, donde supuestamente deberían estar, no había nadie. Giré mi cabeza para comprobar lo que ya sabía. Ellos tampoco estaban.

Había caído de cuatro patas en una trampa más bien simple.

-Creo que todo estaba planeado-comente con cierto regocijo.

-Cuando las vea…-masculló. Aun que enseguida se giró para mostrarme una sonrisa apenada- Siento mucho que tengas que pasar por esta situación tan incómoda. Por cierto, me llamo Sakura Haruno- levantó la mano tímidamente para que se la estrechara.

Pero yo estaba en estado de _shock. _Dios, sabía su nombre. Lo que no había conseguido en meses, sus amigos lo habían hecho es minutos. Pero, a banda de esto, no me esperaba la reacción de ella. Montones de chicas me habrían saltado al cuello y me habrían besuqueado las mejillas hasta que las hubiera empujado de un sopetón. Pero ella _me daba la mano._

Y como buen galán, sonreí seductoramente y me presenté.

- Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha- le tomé la mano con cuidado y la estreché con delicadeza.

Ella buscó por sus lados mientras retiraba la mano, como si esperaba que sus amigas volvieran.

-No volverán, no hasta dentro de al menos un par de horas- comenté captando su atención- Podemos volver cada uno por donde hemos venido o…

-…O dar una vuelta por la ciudad- completó Sakura mirándome con ojos alegres.

-Tú misma lo has dicho. ¿Te apetece?

-Obviamente- contestó riendo.

Empezamos a andar, ella estaba muy concentrada deleitándose con los _colores _de la ciudad atardeciendo. Y yo…bueno, digamos que yo estaba demasiado ocupado _deleitándome _con ella.

-Y dime Sasuke, ¿De que conoces a Naru-_baka_?- la miré con una ceja alzada por el apodo del Dobe. Ella lo entendió- Hahaha, nos conocemos desde pequeños; y a parte es el novio de mi mejor amiga- explicó divertida

-Eres amiga de Hinata- no era una pregunta.

-Exacto- todo se quedó en silencio, un silencio cómodo pero al fin y al cabo, _silencio_. Ella, decidió romperlo- Cuéntame sobre ti.

Me quedé pensando, la verdad, no sabia que contarle.

-Bueno, pues estoy estudiando el último curso de preparatoria y tengo planeado estudiar Administración y continuar con la empresa de mi padre- comenté indiferente- mi vida es bastante monótona, cuéntame algo de ti.

-¿Mmm? ¿Algo sobre mí? Pues…Como tú estoy en ultimo curso- la miré sorprendido, parecía más joven- Lo se, lo se. Todo el mundo piensa que soy más pequeña-Refunfuñó como un gatito.

Un _gatito_ que se creía un _gran tigre._

-Bueno, a lo que iba, y como ya estoy acabando, voy a dedicarme a las Artes Gráficas.

-Interesante- murmuré mirándola de reojo.

-Bueno, no tanto como tú- me devolvió la mirada.

No te despistes, Sasuke. Sigue siendo una niña consentida que vive en un mundo asquerosamente dulce. Enfrié un poco la cabeza. Y casi _inconscientemente_, se me vino a la cabeza un pequeño juego.

-Sé que es muy estúpido por mi parte, y tambien muy infantil, pero, ¿que te parece si…?

-¿…jugamos al juego de las cinco preguntas?- completó ella. Seguramente al ver mi cara estupefacta no tardó en explicarse- Yo tenía la misma idea.

-Das un poco de miedo, ¿lo sabia?- fingí un escalofrío.

-¿Eso cuenta como preguta?- me preguntó con voz juguetona.

-Muy graciosa- y sin saber como, me encontré pasándole un brazo por los hombros. Aun que ella le pareció normal- Bueno, ¿empezamos o no?

-Dispara- dijo simplemente

-A ver…mmm…¿Libros preferidos?

-¡Uf! Qué pregunta más difícil. A ver, podríamos decir que…_La improbable vida de Bernard Lafourcade_, _throuseets guns_. ¿Y los tuyos?

-Im-po-si-ble, totalmente imposible- me miro ladeando la cabeza- ¡Los mismos!

-Anda… ¿me estas timando verdad?

-_"y a veces, solo a veces, él se permitía mirarla"_- Recité retirando la mano de sus hombros y cogiendo su mano hasta acercarla a mis labios, pero sin rozarla.

Ella sonrojada continuó.

-_"y a veces, solo a veces, le decia lo mucho que la amaba"_- Y le besé la mano.

Ella rió encantada.

-Muy bien, Romeo. Me toca comenzar una pregunta- fingió pensarlo mientras yo volvia a colocar mi brazo en sus hombros- ¡Bien, ya está! ¿Tus grupos favoritos de música?

-Está difícil, pero me quedo con KLN- Oh, sí. Me encantaba ese grupo.

-¡Impresionante! ¡El mio tambien!- ahora sí, que la cosa era extraña.

-Pruébalo- fruncí el ceño.

-_ Sickness- "And It's only a mirror glass between us"_

-Muy bien. Ahora me toca a mi. ¿Dulce o salado?

-¿Qué preguta es esa?- se le pasó por el semblante la mueca más rara que había visto en mi vida. Le revoloteé el pelo, fingiendo estar ofendido.

-Solo responde, _molesta- _Ella me miró fulminante. Se me escapo una carcajada.

Ella masculló algo por lo bajo.

-¿Piensas contestar?

-Salado, sin duda- me sonrió-¿Tú?

-Salado, salado…- respondí desconcertado.

Oh, ¡genial! ¿Salado? ¿Qué chica escogeria salado? Es más, ella no podia elegir 'salado', ella debía elegir 'dulce', por que si no, mis teorias y esquemas estarian _fallando._ Y sabe dios que un Uchiha, no _falla_.

_Nunca._

Y si lo hacia, era que estaba en _serios problemas._

Ella paró de andar y se colocó delante de mí. Con gesto preocupado a acercó su mano a mi mejilla.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

_Ahora mismo, estoy perfectamente_ pensé, aun que incapaz de decirlo. Cerré los ojos, disfrutando del tacto y sonreí de lado.

-Solo…sorprendido

-Espero que eso sea bueno

_Es más que eso _volví a pensar.

-¿Continuamos?- me preguntó ella acercándose y poniéndose a mi lado otra vez.

-Claro, pregunta.

-Cine. Película preferida i Director.

-Fácil. Sweeney Todd. Aunque todas las de Tim Burton son buenísimas.

-No puedo estar más de acuerdo. Estoy empezando a creer que eres una epifania.

-Oh, nena. No puedes estar más equivocada. Soy de carne y hueso.- sonreí socarronamente y me acerqué a ella. Nos quedamos mirando embobados, y cuando pensaba que iba a besarla, ella interrumpió con un susurro.

-Te toca la ultima pregunta- susurró mirandome burlonamente.

Me las iba a pagar.

-Muy bien

¿Y ahora que preguntaría…? Y algo se encendió en mi mente

_El color, su color favorito._

-Es una pregunta muy obvia, pero, ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

_Rosa._

-Bueno…

_Rosa._

-Hombre, pues a decir verdad…

_Rosa._

Se acercó, y tocándome el cuello de la camisa, subió los ojos y me dijo:

_Rosa._

-_Azul._

No se si fue la sorpresa o la cercania de sus labios lo que me empujó a besarla. Ella me rodeó el cuello con sus brazos, y yo rodeé su cintura. Cuando nos separamos intentamos recuperar el aliento.

-Azul, ¿eh?- le susurré en el oido aspirando su aroma.

-Azul, exacto. Como el tuyo, ¿me equivoco?- dijo mientras besaba mi cuello

-Hmp. ¿A caso no eres igual que yo? ¿Cómo te ibas a equivocar entonces?

-_Arrogante._

-_Rosácea._

_

* * *

_

**_Y...¿qué os ha parecido?_**

**_Por cierto, se busca tema/ ayuda para un fic largo, si alguien es tan amable, por favor, que me conteste con un review.  
_**

**_Un beso.  
_**


End file.
